Purple Eyes
by Taraka Dasmascus
Summary: [Being Rewritten] Wandering to far into faerie land, an owner and her beloved Darigan Kougra find themselves confronted with the darkest faerie that has forever roamed the world. [FemaleFemale Romance]


Purple Eyes  
**Rate-** R  
**Characters-** Jhudora, Arrel, Noah.  
**Pairing-** Jhudora/Arrel  
**Info:** Arrel is know as Silent and never tells her real name to anyone on neo, except her kougra… Jhudora KO's Noah because she believed the kougra was attacking Silent…  
**Warning:** Female/Female and things implied that make this rated R.

Disclaim: e-e; Jhudora and Faerieland is all © to neopets... The only thing made on this was my personal pleasure of writing it…

-

"Why must you come here…" the droll voice of a kougra hissed at its owner, her wings fluttering in the air as she glanced around at the fearie world. How she hated this place… People laughing, throwing away there NP like it was dust in there pockets. The Darigan snarled at a wocky who had unfortunate opportunity to get in her way. The flaming creature scurried away and pounced on his owner muttering about Darigan's taking over fearie land now.

Noah smirked, her blood tipped fangs glinting happily as she pranced after her owner. The Kougra was strange alright- and not you're average Darigan. Her wings where large and powerful, her tail like a whip but had tuffs of purple fur at the tip. She was covered in glowing patterns that seemed to look like random blotches. Her main fur color was pitch black; a shadowy black that blended her into any night time sky. A fiery purple mane danced between her ears and swirled down over her neck, between her wings and shoulders, and danced down to the end of her spine, just stopping short of where her tail started. Her eyes where a leering ruby red, and she gleamed of darkness and evil, and she was the pride and joy of her owner. A very large, nearly 5 feet tall pride and joy…

Her owner, known as Silent to those in the neo world, had just finished exams in the real world and had come back for a well deserved break. She often brought strange things with her, her owner called one of them an MP3 player and had happily given it to her kougra to listen to music with. After explaining that the songs could be changed when ever the kougra wanted- Noah had been ecstatic and had instantly forgiven her owner for the long absence. How she hated it when her owner vanished and never told her where she went to, it was so lonely sitting in there neo home with all of her owners lupe pets running around like wild dogs- she was the only kougra.

The kougra studied her owner. The teen was tall, nearly 6'6 and had only told her once what her real name was, and had sworn her to silence to never tell anyone. She didn't mind, she rather liked calling her owner silent- or forsaken, they where much cooler in her opinion. The kougra loved how her owner's hair looked; the back of Silent's hair fell down past her waist and was a silvery-white with red bangs that fell to her chin. The kougra especially loved it when her owner was thinking and then the red bangs would fall over her eyes. It was her eyes that she loved most; they where the oddest eyes that the kougra had ever seen- and frankly she loved them. There were no whites in her owner's eyes, only blackness with a purple iris and a white slit pupil. She had seen her owner get mad when a ghost just decided to pop up and tried robbing her of forty thousand neopoints. She had been amazed when her owner's already remarkable purple iris's shifted red. Such a deep shade of leering ruby red that the ghost though he had walked into hell. It hadn't helped when her owner stepped aside, pointed a finger at him and in a deadly low voice ordered me to attack.

Lets just say it's safe to say this ghost wouldn't be popping up and stealing points from anyone, any time soon. If he's still alive… I never did check to see if he was breathing after my final slash… then again he's a ghost… he's already dead! The kougra chuckled to herself at the memory- oh how she loved fighting…

With a glance at her owner, the kougra noticed she had fallen behind, pouncing back to her owners side she looked upwards and purred softly, earning a side glanced look of curiosity from the former mentioned owner. She watched her owner smirk down at her and softly pat her flaming head. The kougra was amazed at how only her owner could touch her flames and not be burned. But then again, it was another mystery of the many her owner had. Like why was her owners ears pointed? Why could she summon magic to attack things… The kougra shrugged; what ever her owner was- she didn't care as long as her owner kept on loving her- she was happy.

It was her owner's style of clothing that caught a lot of attention. White trench coat over black leather clothes, steal toed boots and mesh covering her hands and arms. Her owner wore a low V necked- black leather tank top, and tight black leather pants. The pants loops that had chains wrapping around the legs and reconnecting to loops some place else on her. The edges of her pants where slit up both legs, the front half tucked into the nearly knee high boots, and the back half of the pants were left to hang down over her heel and brush the floor. A spiked leather dog collar around her neck, and black upside down cross earrings fell off her pierces ears. The kougra wasn't sure how many daggers and weapons her owner carried, but she was positive that it numbered nearly 30; and she was even more positive that her owner could use each to its fullest deadly potential… having witnessed it many times.

Silent was only half aware of her surroundings, and was unaware of her kougra's musings. Her piercing eyes focused on the ground as she walked with her abnormally large kougra at her side. Her mind was on a other things, a quest that she had been granted by a dark faerie- and it was the most strangest she had had yet. The faerie had asked her to find the darkest of all faeries, and to save her. At first she had been confused, but Jhurdora had popped into her mind. So she had taken her kougra and flown to Faerieland in search of the dark faerie. She hadn't told her kougra why they where here, she wanted to be sure that rumor of the dark faerie existing were true.

Head raising to glance around, she noticed the hustle and bustle of the city entrance had long since been left being hind them. The clouds around them where turning darker, and a mist suddenly swirled up around her legs and danced up them, threatening to eat her alive.

She glanced to her side to see her kougra following loyally, and a bit happier to have gotten away from the city entrance. She opened her mouth to speak, but a haunting sound meet her ears instead of her voice. She closed her mouth, luck with he as her fangs did not pierce her lip; looking around, her elfish ears flicked and a nervous fear tingled at her spine.

She shrugged it off and kept walking, knowing her kougra had sensed her slight fear when she brushed herself against her owner's side. A smile twitched her lips and she laid a hand on her kougra's head, softly patting her before turning her attention to the melody that danced in her ears like the howl of a ghost lupe. It was terrifying, but she loved it. The cords that danced through the air seemed to wrap around her very soul and then swirl away, leaving her to shiver at there passing. She was suddenly drawn to the music, like a moth to flame she was compelled to go to wards it. She needed more of the music, she craved it; but she remembered her disciple and her frame of mind, she had to be careful.

Her kougra seemed unaffected by the music, and just seemed to block it out, content to follow her owner. Making her way through a darkness that most eyes would be blinded too, the creature that was neither human, nor neo, walked into the darkness like a sheep going to the slaughter; a sheep packing daggers sharp as her kougra's claws, two hand guns and enough experience with them to take down a large snowager with one shot.

Owner and pet walked though clouds what where as thick as fog- purple-black fog. The music seeming to come from all around them now- but the trained ears of the strange human twitched and she continued to walk forward; only stopping when they broke through the wall of fog, and where standing in an eerie garden. It was the sight that greeted them, that made her smirk, and almost want to jump up and down with glee; almost.

Sitting on the edge of a rock fountain was the creature she had been looking for. The angel that had once thrown water into the air from his rose lips was old, and covered with vines and black roses. The water of the fountain still rippled in the base, but no longer functioned, vines and black roses covered the water. The creature sitting on the fountain was of equal darkness to the rose, and held their beauty. But there was a sadness about the way its fingers danced over the harp it played, how its eyes where closed and purple-green hair fell over her bowed head. She was lost in her music, unaware to the visitors that admired her talent.

The music was less eerie now, and more miserable, a great despair in the music that came from her heart, her very soul. The music swirled around Silents heart, griped her and moistened her eyes, her throat with a pain that made it hard to swallow. She wanted to gasp for air as her lungs suddenly burned; her eyes stinging from her unshed tears. But she did not want to break the silence, she did not want to break the spell, she was enthralled with the music, the tones, the darkness and despair. It spoke to her on a level she knew all to well. She feared if she blinked or looked away it would stop, so she stared through tear blurred eyes, and tried to calm herself, but her mind and spirit where wrapped in the music.

It was when her kougra looked up at her owner and seen what was happening to her. Eyes widening the kougra nudged her owner, trying to get her attention, she was ignored. She snarled under her breath and lunged at her owner, knocking her to a stone covered ground and slapped her paw across her owners face. She watched her owner take in gasp of air and shudder as her lungs inflated like they hadn't been used in along time. The kougra blinked when she was suddenly tossed across the garden like a small leaf and found herself crashing into a stone wall, she yelped in pain as blackness filled her vision.

Silent faintly heard her kougra's cry out, she strained her body, trying to force her close eyes open as she sat up, her lungs pained as she sucked air into them, her eyes till burning. She felt a hesitant hand brush over her cheek, and then a cool palm press to her forehead. Startled her eyes flew open painfully and her own strange eyes came face to face with equally strange purple eyes.

Silence loomed around the two, one a faerie of darkness, kneeling beside one who was not of that world. Like a whisper of a sound the wind swirled around them, petals from the fountain breaking loose and blowing over them. Silent closed her eyes, tilting her head back as the silky texture of the black roses danced over her pale skin. She absorbed the silence, as she and it where one in the same. Her eyes opened and she was still met with the face of the dark faerie. She felt a shiver dance through her spine as fingers trailed down her face, brushed against her neck and a hand rested on her shoulder. "… Why do you enter this far… Are you lost?" she heard the normally venomous voice of the dark faerie ask. She lifted her eyes and watched the faeries face thoughtfully. "I came in search of something… and I found it…"

Confusion spread across the faeries face, and a smile crept up into Silent's lush red lips. "I was searching for… You." She watched the faeries eyes widen, and before Jhudora could back away; Silent lifted her own hand and placed it over the faeries, tracing her fingers slowly with a smirk on her lips. She continued her path of tracing over each finger slowly, and then ran her own fingers over her knuckles, and over the back of her hand; Silent's black painted nails softly scratching the silky skin. Silent continued her path up the faeries arm and over her sleeve; her fingers running up to her shoulder and slowly brushing over her neck where they then ran upwards over her neck, under and over her chin. Silent traced the faeries jaw line slowly, growing bolder when Jhudora's eyes fluttered closed at the soft touches, and emitted a soft purr that was mixed with a moan of pleasure.

The brushed her finger tips over the fearies green lips, surprised when the faerie quickly lifted a hand and caught her wrist and pulled her fingers into her lips. Silent's eyes widened at the boldness of the fearie; her eyes fluttered half shut at the sensations that danced from her hand alone. She felt desire rear up inside of her- she had to bite back a moan. 'Demons with in me… If only her tongue and fangs on my fingers can cause that pleasure…' She didn't finish the thought- she didn't need to. The faerie released her fingers from her mouth, and placed a chaste kiss to her palm.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as the faerie removed her trench coat from her shoulders and placed it to the side. She suddenly felt nervous under the faeries gaze, but in stead her lips curled in a sly smile. She innocently wrapped her once licked fingers into the faeries hand; and quite innocently she jerked her arm and caused the faerie to topple into her lap. Arms encircling around the faeries neck, she watched as the faerie raised her head with cheeks that where flushed, and eyes that looked everywhere but into her own. She uncoiled one arm and used the fingers of its hand to frame the side of her faeries face. When purple eyes locked to purple eyes, one set was full of desire and innocent longing; the other was full of anxious hesitation and hidden lust.

Silents other hand found its way to the faeries waist, and situated her carefully on her lap. Jhudora had been sitting side ways on one leg, her dress hindering her movements; one of Silent's legs having wrapped around both of hers; but as Silent removed her leg and pulled the dark Faerie closer into her body, the faerie was forced to straddle the others thighs. Her dressed hiked over her legs, and resting around her own thighs now.

It was when Silent's lips found the Faeries sensitive ear; with breath that was hot and words that made her shiver. "My name is Larrellin… You may moan it aloud if you wish too…" Arrel pressed her lips to the Faeries ear, earning a gasp and a strangled cry from the faerie as she pulled the tip of the ear into her mouth and nipped it. The Faeries moans of pleasure where arousing with the soft moans that escaped her. Suddenly leaving the Faeries ear, Arrel hungrily claimed the Faeries lush lips with her own lips; crushing their bodies together and cursing the clothes that separated there bodies. The kiss flared heat, and heat fueled desire- desire took over.

Clothes could be heard ripping as their needs to feel the others flesh became a fiery demand that clouded their minds. Moans swirled up into the clouds, heated cries of pleasure and pain heard echoing throughout all of Faerieland... But none went to investigate… Climaxes were reached as each pleasured the other with there ravishing desires.

Night came and when a kougra awoke from her KO'd state she found the pair wrapped in each others arm, the large wings of the faerie all that covered them. Her first reaction was the faerie had raped her owner…. But then no, that didn't make sense considering the fact that her owner was wrapped around the faerie like a lover… The kougra's head tilted as she pondered the thought before shrugging, and turning her back to the pair not wishing to intrude. She padded off a ways and laid down, ears perked as she went into guard mood, making it her personal mission that nothing was going to ruin her owner's peaceful sleep.

* * *

Shun it, hate it… love it, applaud it… But no matter what any one thinks, it's been typed…. Flame if you want, but this is a one shot... I might continue... But chances are most likely Its a one shot... depends on people liking it ; 


End file.
